User talk:I like tandre alot
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddie page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 01:02, November 1, 2010 I'm not unblocking you. You insulted other users, and you're gonna get banned on here as well. Might as well qut while you're ahead. Roxas82 01:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm not being a jerk, you're spamming and vandalizing, and you KNOW that's wrong. You're trying to get back at me, and it's not fair that you delete people's hard work to get unblocked. I'm not a bully, you're the one acting wrong here. Roxas82 02:20, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Are you kidding? They can SEE the vandalism you've done, and I've already reported you to TWO Admins. Also, I hold a spot as a helper on this wiki, and I'm an Admin. on the Victorious Wiki, do you really think they're going to block me for all of the TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS spam you've been writing ALL OVER people's pages? I don't think so. Please stop, because you're the one getting punished, not me. Roxas82 02:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I didn't fake vandalism, I didn't have to. YOU wrote TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS on the SEDDIE page. That's no place for the Seddie page. And the 1st Amendment is Freedom of Religion and Expression. You are allowed to express yourself if you aren't hurting others, which you are. Seddie fans don't like when you delete their entire page to write TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS, because they enjoy SEDDIE. Same for the Victorious Wiki, so I had every right to ban you from there. And you're not off the hook, I'm pretty sure when the Admins get back, you're going to face consequences. Roxas82 02:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I ship neither, so neither ship phases me. I'm a Cade shipper ( Cat/Jade ), and I don't need to hear something like TANDRE ROCKS CADE SUCKS. I don't care about Tandre or Bori, because I helped build those pages for others who enjoyed those ships. Roxas82 02:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm not discussing winning and losing with you, that's so juvenile. It's wrong to post TANDRE on the Seddie page, just accept that you did something wrong and take your punishment when it comes. Seriously, I don't play kiddie games with immature kids. Roxas82 02:50, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, you've only proved to me that you're a bit over obsessed with a tv show. I equally am content with Tandre and Bori. I have friends who ship either. Tori's kissed Beck. She gets along with Andre. In reality, WHO CARES?!? It's only a tv show. I'd rather see Cat and Jade together, and Tori can do what ever she wants. I could care less if she dated Robbie. So, to answer your question, I prefer Tandre, because Tori kissing Beck was just WRONG. That was Jade's bf, and girls don't like it when people kiss their boyfriends. Still you are wrong in your actions. You did something wrong, and just because I answer Tandre, doesn't make you any less wrong for what you did. Roxas82 03:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) No it's not my real name, and I'm not giving that over the internet. You obviously have some problem with Bori, if you INSIST on editing pages with the same stupid line. I can only wait on Admins to do something, but if you feel I did something wrong, be my guest and tell them. Roxas82 03:29, November 1, 2010 (UTC) You're allowed to make comments, but you DELETED whole pages. How is that fair? Tell me. That offends a LOT of Seddie fans, who some don't even care about Tandre or Bori. Honestly, both ships are boring ( and I could care less if the beginning of boring is BORI, I've heard that line already too ). Seddie and Creddie fans are happy on here supporting their ships respectfully, not going onto other wikis deleting information just to write SEDDIE RULES, CREDDIE SUX. We all agree to disagree. Roxas82 03:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) BLOCKED for 6 months Katydidit 04:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC)